


I Let Love In

by ashangel101010



Series: Armitage the Lover [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux created his own religion, Contortionist Armitage Hux, Darth Vader tries to make Hux feel better about himself, Futurama References, Gen, Gourmet Chef Kylo Ren, Inappropriate Erections, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren pretends to have a fever so Hux doesn't catch his erection, Kylo Ren walks in as Hux is doing the Durvasa pose, M/M, Mentions of Quoreal, Mentions of Yuuzhan Vong, Past Heartbreak, Past Relationship(s), Religious Armitage Hux, Scarred Armitage Hux, Shame, Some Armitage Hux backstory, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: It’s the last day of his “sick” leave, so Hux decides to practice his religion while revealing intimate details about his “missing years” in the First Order with Darth Vader. Kylo Ren comes by with breakfast and finds Hux at the height of his worship.In crude Basic: Hux created his own religion that involves being a contortionist, Darth Vader decides to use that to progress his Grand Plan, and Kylo Ren pops a boner in front of his grandfather.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe. I was actually inspired after attending a church service for a class project. The people at the service were so nice and friendly, and the service had some humor and kind of reminded me of being educated by my grandma. And all of that goodness helped inspire this sinful, sinful story. I am a terrible person. And then I put Darth Vader in another awkward situation. Which makes me an even worse person.

I Let Love In

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Great Days from JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable

*

            Hux miraculously sleeps for eight hours. And after his serendipitous sleep, he decides that it would be the perfect time to practice his religion. Well, after he does his morning routine and puts on some fresh clothes. He comes out of his ‘fresher in a tube top with a pattern of swirling galaxies on it; the strings of beads on the bottom of his quiver-shaped tube top lightly tap against the thin skin stretched over his hollow ribs. He has on his tribal yoga pants which are just black shorts connected to the flared-out leggings with garter belts. He sees the Force Ghost of Darth Vader right by his bed.

“Good morning, Lord Vader!” Hux chirps like a ginger bird. Vader tilts his ghostly helm like he’s puzzled by Hux’s choice of attire.

“ ** _Good morning, Armitage. Are you feeling better_**?” Vader politely asks. Hux smiles toothily at him, feeling like he was six and riding on the back of a lion again.

“Yup! In the mood for some Lovin’!” Hux cackles like a manic pixie. Vader does not know how to respond to that.

“Not sexually. Believe me, no one wants this body of mine……” The words were self-deprecating, but the blind acceptance on Hux’s face was not. He knows after the ruination of his legs that no one would find his naked form attractive. _Well, there was one……_

“ ** _I know the feeling._** ” _Of course you do._ Hux thinks as gently as possible. He then hops onto his bed and begins his Lovin’.

*

Darth Vader watches as Armitage stretches his legs barely clad legs against the wall of his small bed. Armitage stretches out his ruddy toes like a ballerina on pointe. _Perhaps, he did ballet when he was younger? Given his physique, I could see that. Or gymnastics. Or he could just be into casual yoga._

“I’m practicing my religion.” Armitage answers as though he can read Vader’s face through his mask. _Oh………considering how the First Order has Imperial roots; I figured he’d be an atheist. I’m not certain what religion incorporates yoga and………club fashion._

 _“ **What is your religious affiliation?** ” _Vader asks as Armitage decides to reach for his feet and bend until he touches his toes. His back no longer touches the bed, while his chest is practically fused into his thin legs; he’s folding into himself like a cheap card table. He holds this pose for minute before unfurling himself back to his more comfortable position.

“Love.” Armitage lays flat on his back, brings his hands underneath his narrow hips, and lifts his chest out. Vader is reminded of a fish arching.

“To clarify, Love is not necessarily an _established_ religion. It’s something I created after I came back to this galaxy.” _This galaxy?_ Vader’s ghostly eyes widen behind his mask.

“Yeah, wow, you must be really surprised since you projected that thought to me. Quite loudly. Anyways, this galaxy is just a tiny shard that makes up this universe, so of course there would be other galaxies. I went to another galaxy when I was nineteen, shortly after joining the First Order Intelligence branch, to basically participate in a galactic civil war in order to prevent a centuries-planned invasion.” Armitage says casually like he’s telling Vader what he had for dinner last night.

“ ** _And the First Order ordered you to do this?_** ” _Seems like a lot of pressure for a nineteen-year-old, but I was the Chosen One for the Jedi at nine._ Vader watches as Armitage stops his arching fish pose and returns to laying on the bed like a corpse.

“Nope! I joined for two reasons. The first and most childish is because I hated my superior officer; he kept giving me assignments in which I was doomed to fail, like how does one find the legendary Darksaber? And he wouldn’t let me transfer out, so I either had to quit or resign myself to being his mythical-artifact-chasing-errand-boy. I chose to abandon my post and fight in a war for a person who wasn’t an arse to me.” _I believe that would qualify as treason and he would’ve been executed. Unless someone powerful interceded. Snoke?_ Vader hopes that Hux isn’t also an unwitting pawn of the malformed _Supreme Leader_ as his grandson is.

“The second reason is that I knew if this invasion were allowed to happen then everyone in our galaxy would die or be enslaved; I figured it would be better to do something than just wait to be attacked. Kind of pulled a Thrawn there. Well, I made the right choice because the invasion ended before it even began, and it only took almost three years, destroying a caste system, freeing all the slaves in that galaxy, employing Sith and Jedi military tactics, and impersonating a goddess.” _And most likely millions of lives and credits._ Vader mentally added.

“ ** _How did Love came to be exactly?_** ” Armitage reverts back to his corpse pose. He closes his vibrant green eyes.

“I fell in love while fighting in the war. Quoreal was his name. And he fell in love with me. Should be simple, right? Should be happily ever after for the both of us, right?” Armitage’s voice becomes brittle at the end, instead of angry. _He came to peace with it; something I could never do on my own._ Vader admires.

“Well, he needed to marry one of his own and produce an heir, and even though the Quorealists counted me as one of their own, I was still dreadfully human and male. He didn’t invite me to his wedding, and I wouldn’t have gone anyway. Because if I was there, I would’ve fucked up the peace that we fought so hard for, that he had been waiting decades for….” Armitage almost snivels, but decides to pause and swallow down his sadness.

“ ** _You are strong._** ” Armitage smiles at that. _I actually believe you._ He projects at Vader.

“Instead of drinking my misery away, I tried to do something healthier for my body. Practice some basic stretching that the Handmaiden Sisters taught me a long time ago, you know to release the depressing tension from my body! While stretching, I began trying to think about Quoreal; I thought about how I went from admiring him to loving him. I cried a lot during the stretches, but I didn’t feel like a hollow piece of poodoo afterwards. I felt…..peace. It didn’t last forever, of course, but it was better than wallowing in self-pity.” Vader sees how Armitage’s face goes from wistful to twisting into old longing before finally settling back into tranquility.

“I continued to do the stretching and thinking about love, and I got the same feeling of peace after every session. So I decided to create a religion about Love because most people I knew turned to religion to feel some kind of peace. And there’s really only two tenets to follow for my religion: think about love and stretching. Simple enough for no one to twist them to suit their own purposes? Well, humans always find a way!” _I wonder if that’s from personal experience or something he picked up in the other galaxy._ But it’s not like Vader disagrees with him, reflecting on his own and the very human Empire’s past actions.

“ ** _Your method for coping with heartbreak is far more constructive than mine._** ” Vader jokes, but Armitage looks at him uncomfortably.

“Right. So onto the final stretch!” Armitage gets off his bed and stands with his back facing away from the bed. He bends his chest slightly forward and brings his hands together like he is praying, and then he brings his left leg forward and places it over his scrawny shoulders and neck. He is perfectly balanced on one foot like a crane.

“How long do you bet I can hold this?” Armitage cocks him the cockiest grin that Vader has seen from him. Vader reaches out into the Force and feels his grandson in his kitchen, most likely making breakfast for him and Armitage. _Knowing Ben, he’s going to make some elaborate, gourmet waffles. He always does that for gingers that he’s “attracted” to. Like Tenel Ka Djo._

“ ** _Thirty minutes._** ” Armitage’s cocksure grin widens at Vader’s challenge.

“Please, I can hold this for at least an hour!” Vader smiles behind his mask.

*

Kylo Ren is carrying his metal-domed tray of vanilla yeasted waffles with peach maple syrup and cinnamon butter to Hux’s quarters. None of the Stormtroopers that he pass comment about the gilded tray in his hands; they do turn their head to look but quickly return to keeping their minds back to their duties. If only out of self-preservation.

_The last time I made waffles for someone was for Tenel. And that led to sex. B-But I didn’t make these waffles to have sex with Hux! No, I don’t want to have sex with him! I’m not even attracted to him. He’s a ginger, but I’m not into skeletons. Tenel could bench-press Hux! Also……I thought he was an emotionless asshole until the turbolift incident. Now, he’s……something else and covered in scars. And going by how his legs got scarred, he’s got more issues than I do. And, Force, before this, I would’ve been happy to find someone else worse than I am. But it’s just………makes me sick and helpless. I’m Ben Solo all over again! And I can’t do anything to help him because it’s in the past!_

_I can help with his weight issue; maybe, by the end of the year, he’ll gain ten pounds. If he would stop walking around the Finalizer so damn much, and actually ate three meals a day! And subsist on something more than FATLESS TEA AND WATERY SOUP! AND—calm down, no need to get worked up on something you can actually help Hux in._ Kylo thinks as he reaches Hux’s tiny-on-the-inside-quarters. He almost types in the access codes, but decides not to.

 _Last time I barged in, it ended with me making him cry. So I need to stop and think before I act. And use my manners._ Kylo then decides to knock on Hux’s door.

“Kylo, you can come in!” Kylo immediately hears Hux’s voice, and he does come right in. And he nearly drops his tray on what he sees.

He sees Hux wearing an outfit that looks like belongs on some exotic dancer, which actually might fit given Hux’s position. Hux has one of his legs bent over his shoulders, while his other leg is rigidly still and holding his lithe body up. Hux’s red hair is a beautiful mess; it’s like he just rolled out of his bed and the short bangs stick out in all sorts of directions. And he has the cockiest grin on his pale face like he’s been challenged to do this odd pose. And that grin is what gets him hard.

“Ooo, breakfast is here! I better stop, but, first, how long was I in this pose, Lord Vader?” And Kylo then remembers that Hux can see Force Ghosts and that his grandfather is here. And he just popped a boner in front of his grandfather!

“An hour and ten minutes, a new record!” _He’s able to bend his leg over his shoulders and hold that pose for an hour and ten minutes without breaking a sweat!! Oh, Force, he’s even more flexible than Tenel! Pfassk, go down already, grandfather is here!_ Kylo is so happy for the layers of robes covering his erection. And for the mask hiding his guilty, blushing face.

“Oh, hold on, I think I got an extra chair in the closet.” Hux casually says as he lifts his leg up and returns it to the floor; Kylo swears that Hux’s leg goes out of its joint like the leg of a plastic doll. And Kylo feels like such a creep when his erection hardens further at Hux’s casual display of flexibility. _Oh, Force, GO DOWN ALREADY!!_ Kylo wants to scream out. But he has enough _manners_ not to. Although, he cannot help but watch as Hux quickly goes into his tiny closet.

 _The flattest ass in the galaxy. And that is not making it go away. Why? I’m an ass man! Even the guys I slept with had more ass in one cheek than Hux’s entire ass does! I even fucked a contortionist once, so it’s not like it’s about Hux’s surprising flexibility! So why? Well, I haven’t had sex in over a standard year, so it could be that my body is craving for someone that isn’t afraid of me. He wasn’t even afraid when I pulled down his pants; he just hated himself…_ Kylo watches as Hux brings a cheap, fold-out chair used for relaxing on a beach or by a campfire. He brings it to the desk and then sits down in it.

“Well, you can sit now. Guests get to have the best seat in the house!”

*

Hux will admit that he was lying when he said that his desk chair is the best seat in the house. His bed is actually the best seat in the house because it’s far more comfortable than his desk chair, but he hates eating on his bed for fear of crumbs and spillage. Although, he does prefer drinking his tea while reading his reports on the bed.

Kylo lays down the domed tray on his desk and takes his seat. Hux has plopped his seat on the right side of his desk, so he’s not facing Kylo. However, their shoulders do brush against each other, making Hux slightly wince at the harshness of Kylo’s cape fabric. _I guess he doesn’t like using softener. Or maybe the fabric’s harshness is a symbol for something? Like piety to the Dark Side? But that seems more like a Jedi thing, so—_

“ ** _It’s because this fabric can conceal blood better, and he doesn’t wash it._** ” Hux does not shudder in disgust, but he does wrinkle his nose like the Commandant does when he doesn’t approve of something but won’t disapprove of it outright. It’s a subtle gesture that Hux picked up when he was child whenever the Commandant had to interact with the Shadow Council.

“So did you make me another crêpe with some strange, new berry again? Like raspberries? Blueberries?” Hux half-jokes, but he can see Kylo staring at him through the narrow slit of his mask. And he can definitely feel Vader staring at him too. _I know what blueberries are; I had them once on some pancakes. But not raspberries._

“ ** _They’re like miniature grapes, colored magenta, and taste tart._** ” Vader politely supplies. Hux then tries to picture these raspberries in his mind and can’t help but imagine some fat, golden droid eating them, which makes him laugh out loud.

“……….Are you okay?” Kylo asks, but his vocoder prevents Hux from telling whether Kylo is concerned or creeped out by his sudden laughter.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just……….. _‘Surgery in an opera? How wonderfully decadent! And just when I was beginning to lose interest…Djambi, the chocolate icing! Oh, oh yes!’_ ” Hux says it as hammy as a vain actor from one of those ancient plays, but he sounds less hammy and more unintentionally seductive by the end of it. It does not help that Hux continues to make sex noises for the next thirty seconds before mercifully stopping.

“What!?” “ ** _What!?_** ” Hux nearly laughs again when he hears both Kylo and Vader’s evident confusion. He has to cover his mouth with his pale hand to prevent himself from going into another laughing fit.

“That was a quote from this hedonist droid from some cartoon that the Commandant let me watch as a kid. I’m not crazy.” Hux quickly adds, and he swears that he hears Vader snort. _Or was it a cough? A hiccup?_

“………Please, just eat your breakfast.” Kylo calmly requests, and Hux finally decides to lift the dome. And his eyes widen to green delight at the sight of his bountiful meal. He sees two stacks of three-tiered white-spotted waffles drizzled in syrup and candied peaches. On top of these beautiful mountains of sweet perfection is a dollop of honeyed cream and brown-dusted butter. Even better, there are two cups of hot caf and two sets of golden forks and knives with a pair of red napkins.

“Kylo, you’re a god! I mean I’ve never seen food looking so beautiful! And peaches, you used my favorite fruit! And—you know what, I’m just going to shut up and eat it!” He puts a red napkin onto his lap, grabs a golden fork and knife, and begins to saw his stack of waffles into four pieces. He then spears a piece, smothered in cream and butter, and takes his first bite.

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!” Hux can only manage as he savors his delightful tidbit. _The cream is honey and the butter is cinnamon! And the waffles are vanilla and the syrup is maple! And the peaches are peaches! OH, FORCE, IS THIS WHAT HEAVEN TASTES LIKE!?_ Hux’s face writhes with rising pleasure and his cheeks flush to a warm pink.

“ ** _Believe me, this is just a prologue to his culinary prowess!_** ” Vader boasts like a lion proud of his cub. And Hux vigorously nods his head in agreement and takes another bite. And another. And another. He doesn’t stop eating until he’s halfway through his second waffle.

“Hey, Kylo, aren’t you going to eat? I mean I’m not going to be able to eat two stacks of these heavenly waffles by myself!” Kylo shifts in his seat, and Hux regrets not getting a desk chair with more cushion. Kylo finally reaches up to his mask and unlatches it, and Hux gasps.

“Woah, your face is red and your forehead is covered in sweat! Kylo, I think you have a fever!” _That’s why he wasn’t eating earlier! Uh, does a fever affect Force-users differently from regular people? I don’t know; Mara and Maris never got sick! Well, I better get some cold washcloths and get Kylo in my bed._ Hux practically surges out of his seat and grabs Kylo by his arm and proceeds to drag the sick knight to his bed without much resistance.

“Okay, I need you to strip out of your clothes and get into this bed, while I get some cold washcloths. Can you do that?” Kylo looks down to the floor and nods. Hux then gives him an approving smile and disappears into his bathroom to wet some washcloths.

*

Kylo strips out of his robes, cowl, and boots as quickly as possible; although, removing his breeches proved to be very challenging due to his erection. But he’s able to slide the clingy-leather off his pale, muscular legs and slips into Hux’s sheets. Kylo has to curl his legs a bit so they won’t hang off the small bed. He is then face-to-ash-box with his grandfather.

 _I would rather let Hux think I have a fever than let him know how he arouses me so!_ Kylo’s face further reddens and he decides to face away from his grandfather.

He’s too ashamed of his arousal to even look at his grandfather.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here are the links: 
> 
> Here’s an image of Hux’s unique tube top that he uses for his worship: [Link](http://img0066.psstatic.com/154310777_amazoncom-rhinestone-crystal-beaded-fringe-starry-night-.jpg)
> 
> Here’s an image of Hux’s unique flare out yoga pants: [Link](http://www.dhresource.com/200x200s/f2-albu-g4-M01-13-ED-rBVaEVb_cwaAU9T2AADA6F_jW8E001.jpg/sexy-new-tribal-belly-dance-pants-black-yoga.jpg)
> 
> Here’s where I got my idea of Hux doing his stretches or practicing his religion from: [Link](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2015/08/26/yoga-in-bed_n_3950206.html)
> 
> Here’s where I got the idea for vanilla yeasted waffles with peach maple syrup: [Link](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/entry/best-waffle-recipes_us_57bc3b4ee4b0b51733a5a1e5)
> 
> Oh, Hux, you unintentionally aroused Kylo again! At least, this time Kylo wasn’t dressed as Matt the Radar Technician and ruined one of your Doctor Who pillows! At least, in this universe. Anyways, I wanted to thank all of those who left kudos, comments, or even read any one of my stories because I haven’t done that until now. 
> 
> Next chapter: Kylo Ren and Darth Vader have a heartfelt conversation, while Hux explores the endless vastness of Kylo’s quarters. Also, does anyone remember Dopheld Mitaka? Well, it doesn’t matter because he’s not in the next story.


End file.
